


Hematomania

by snailhands



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailhands/pseuds/snailhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:  "Write the first time Jim manages to find one of Sebastian's kinks that makes him embarrassed, and how Jim exploits it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hematomania

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BBC Sherlock or it's characters.

Sebastian Moran has a blood fetish. 

Whether it’s being covered in the stuff, or licking it off a lover, he’s really not fussy. So when Jim comes home with a nasty nosebleed, Seb has to do his best to keep his shit together. 

It’s late one Friday night, at around 11pm, when Jim stumbles through the door to their shared penthouse flat. Sebastian is watching something about Solar Storms on the T.V when he hears the anguished cry of a man in a lot of pain. Standing suddenly, he is shocked by the sight of his beloved Consulting Criminal covered in the scarlet liquid. “Boss….” He mumbles feebly, “What have you done?” 

Jim gives Sebastian an insane grin, the blood settling neatly in the grooves of his teeth, bubbling slightly as he breathes heavily. “S’alright, Sebbie….” He slurs, clearly intoxicated, “Just got into ‘bit of a fight!” he smiles again, swaggering over to Seb unsteadily. “Got punched in the-the….” He doesn’t finish his sentence, not once he’s caught the look on Seb’s face. Sebastian’s skin has gone as white as virgin snow, and a slight sweat has broken out on his forehead as he tries to avert his eyes from the scene.   
“You feelin’ okay Tiger?” asks Jim, stepping closer still and standing on tiptoes to peer into the sniper’s oceanic blue eyes. Seb nods stiffly, still avoiding Jim’s piercing gaze.   
Jim licks his stained lips. 

“Hematomania.” Says Jim softly. Seb swallows thickly and risks a glance down at the dark haired Irishman before him. He’s smirking, a mischievous glint flickering in his eyes. Seb watches, half in horror, half in arousal, as Jim bring his fingers to his philtrum and gently smothers his index fingertip in plasma. In an almost timid fashion, he smears the still-warm fluid across Sebastian’s lips and down his stubbled chin, relishing in the light moan that the taller man lets slip. Jim watches in satisfaction as Seb’s tongue flicks out to collect the delicacy he has allowed him. He doesn’t so much as flinch when the master marksman snatches his hand up and sucks longingly on his elegant fingers, savouring the copper flavour.   
It’s a relief when Seb hears Jim mutter; “Bed. Now.”


End file.
